


Flowers

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Reinhardt learns a new way to spread his message to Linda and Helen





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an otp tumblr post. I don't ship these two, though they would make good friends.

Reinhardt sighed as he knew what he has to do. He had to enter a flower shop. Chrom had recommended one his friend ran so this was the mage’s best bet. He walked in the door to see a light brown, almost silver haired girl at the counter arranging flowers. 

“Are you Sumia?” The mage asked.

“You’ve come to the right shop sir.” She replied as Reinhardt placed $40 on the counter.

“How do I say fuck you in flower?” 

“In the romantic way or the I hate you way?” 

“The I want to kill you every time you’re in my presence way.”

“Oh! So you’d need geraniums, foxglove,meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lillies.” 

“Alright. I need two orders of what you just said.” 

“Why’s that?” She asked as she started preparing the flowers.

“I need to say fuck you to Linda and Helen.” 

“Ah. How did my pie do at the bake sale?”

“All your pies ran out the instant they came out.” The mage replied as he leaned on the counter. 

“That’s… Wow… Do you think I should sell some here?” 

“If ya want. That’s your choice.”

“Well your flower arrangements are done, and you already payed so have a nice day.” She handed him the flower arrangements.

“Thanks, and you too.” The mage took the flower arrangements and left the shop.

“Now how am I going to give this to Linda… Wait, I know. I can have Billy give it to her and she’ll get mad at him… No… I’m going to need a better plan.” He muttered to himself as he walked down the street, trying to come up with a way to execute his plan.


End file.
